


I Like Your Hair

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Sam really likes Bucky's hair, Winter Falcon, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam has a...thing, for Bucky's hair. Bucky eventually figures it out.





	I Like Your Hair

Sam stares at him from across the room. He knows he’s staring. Doesn’t care. His fingers are tapping out a fast rhythm on his thigh as he watches Bucky’s hair sway back and forth as the man punches the hanging bag in front of him. All Sam can think about is how soft it had been. He’d caught Bucky sleeping on the couch, passed out really, his mouth hanging open. It shouldn’t have been cute. But it was. Sam had watched him sleep longer than he’d ever admit, to anyone. And then, out of nowhere, he’d been running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky had shifted at the touch, making a small sound in his sleep and pressing into the touch like a cat.  Sam had frozen, staring down at his hand in Bucky’s hair, not entirely sure how it had gotten there. He definitely hadn’t consciously authorized that movement. He stared for a moment longer, slowly removed his hand, and then walked to his room, shutting the door behind him gently and feeling like he’d just run a mile even though he’d only walked a few yards.

Ever since that day he’d had this itch in his fingers anytime Bucky was around. It didn’t help that Bucky had developed a habit of running his fingers through his hair, pushing it off his face and making Sam feel…something. He refused to call it jealousy. He was not jealous of Bucky touching his own hair. He just wasn’t.

Except that he was. He really was.

He watched Bucky undo his gloves with his teeth, throw them onto the mat, and then run his fingers through his hair, as if on cue. Sam fisted his hand on his thigh and sulked out of the training room. Bucky was headed to the treadmill next, and Sam could not take watching his hair bounce while he ran. He couldn’t take it. The itch in his fingers was driving him insane.

~***~

He was in the kitchen making lunch when Bucky and Steve walked in, he knew Bucky had just gotten out of the shower before he even looked at him, he could smell his shampoo. He nodded to them both and went back to making his sandwich, only sort of listening to what they were saying. Until he heard something he didn’t like.

“It just gets itchy sometimes ya know. You think I should I cut it?” Sam heard Bucky say behind him, he dropped the knife he’d been holding and it clattered loudly on the marble counter top.

“Don’t cut it.” He heard himself say, once again without his permission, what the hell was with that? He bit his lip and picked the knife back up carefully.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked from behind him. Sam sliced his sandwich down the middle and set the knife in the sink gently, he grabbed his plate and turned to leave.

“Nothing. Ignore me.” He muttered, and quickly ducked out of the kitchen. He took his food to his room and sat down on his bed, falling backwards and groaning, his arm falling over his eyes.

~***~

He was in the kitchen a few days later, why was it always the kitchen, when Bucky walked in. He stood by the fridge and watched Sam for a long time. Sam clenched his fists and tried to ignore him, tried to just keep cooking.

“So, I have an appointment to get my hair cut tomorrow.” Bucky said. Sam’s shoulders bunched up as he flinched. He heard Bucky snort behind him.

“You hid that well.” He said, his voice dry. Sam turned and glared at him. Bucky smiled. Sam huffed and turned back to the stove. Trying not to burn his grilled cheese.

“What do you want Bucky?” Sam asked, flipping his sandwich and not looking at him.

“I want you to tell me why you don’t want me to cut it.” Bucky said, straight forward as always. Sam still hadn’t gotten used to that. How honest Bucky was when you asked him things. Sam swallowed hard and glanced at Bucky.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said, unconvincingly. He saw Bucky nod to himself and then he was walking closer to Sam.

“Yes you do.” He said, quietly, like it was a secret for only Sam to hear. Sam cleared his throat and wiped his wet palm on his pants. He turned the stove off, moved his pan off the heat, and then slowly turned to look at Bucky. He looked at him for along time, taking in his open expression. He was waiting for Sam, but he wasn’t being pushy, he was just…waiting. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, his head tilting back to look at the ceiling as he groaned.

“I like your hair okay? It’s…nice.” He said to the ceiling and then looked back down at Bucky with a grimace. Bucky was grinning, Sam’s stomach did a flip. Bucky smiling at all was a sight to behold, but this, this was a smile Sam hadn’t seen before.

“Oh my god, what?” Sam said, taking a nervous step back. The grin just got wider as Bucky followed him. And then Bucky pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and Sam bumped into the counter behind him.

“Nothing. You like my hair.” Bucky said, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried not to smile again.

“Yeah. That’s what I said.” Sam said, swallowing hard again, Bucky was walking closer to him, very _very_ slowly.

“Oh I heard you. I guess that explains why you had your hand in my hair the other day huh?” Bucky said. Sam’s eyes snapped from the floor to Bucky’s face and that grin was there again, smaller this time.

“I uh- I mean that’s- that’s not…” Sam stammered, rubbing at the back of his neck. Bucky was so close to him now.

“It’s not what? That’s not why you had your hand in my hair?” Bucky asked, his eyes wide as he watched Sam.

“No, I mean that’s not- I thought you were asleep.” Sam said, his voice still catching in his throat under Bucky’s scrutiny. Bucky nodded slowly.

“I was. Until you ran your fingers through my hair.” He said plainly. Not teasing. Just stating facts, just being honest, the way he always was with Sam. Sam swallowed hard.

“Sorry I woke you up. I know you have trouble sleeping.” Was all Sam could think of to say. Bucky breathed out a laugh and bit his lip again. Sam licked his own lips out of habit.

“It’s okay. It was a nice way to be woken up.” Bucky said, shrugging. Sam didn’t understand how he could look so small, when Sam knew that he wasn’t. But standing in front of Sam, his eyes wide and his shoulders relaxed, he looked small. Innocent really. Sam took a small step forward.

“Why’d you pretend to keep sleeping?” Sam asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Bucky smiled softly and looked down at his feet.

“I guess because,” he paused and looked back up at Sam, his expression impossibly fond,

“I didn’t want you to stop.” He said, shrugging again. Sam nodded.

“I uh…I could do it again sometime…if you want?” Sam said, pressing his toe nervously into the kitchen floor. Bucky’s soft smile widened.

“I’d like that. A lot.” He said, taking one last step forward, bringing them toe to toe.

“Awesome. That’s…awesome.” Sam said lamely. Bucky chuckled and pressed closer.

“Ya know what else is awesome?” he whispered. Sam shook his head slowly, he was finding it hard to breathe.

“Playing with someone’s hair _while_ you kiss them.” Bucky said, still whispering. Sam nodded, his hands where sweating again.

“That sounds...great. Like- just the best thing. Probably nothing better than that…that I can think of.” Sam said, feeling like an idiot. Bucky chuckled again.

“Should I kiss you so you stop talking?” Bucky asked, pressing closer still.

“Yes please.” Sam said, only nodding once before Bucky was pressing his lips softly to Sam’s. Sam hummed into the kiss as Bucky’s hands landed on his hips and pulled him against him. Sam moved his hands up Bucky’s arms, his fingers tangling in Bucky’s hair as Bucky’s teeth pressed into his lip. Bucky’s tongue gently ran over the bite and he pulled back. Sam felt dizzy, like he’d forgotten to breathe.

“I really like your hair.” Sam sighed, moving his fingers against Bucky’s scalp gently.

“Yeah. I figured.” Bucky said, his eyes widening cheekily before he pulled Sam back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! i havent written in ages!!! aaahhh! but i did a thing!!! i hope you like it!!! i hope i can write more soon too. i've just been really out of my writing moods. Hopefully the mood for writing will come back soon. i miss it. anyway, enjoy guys! love you! <3
> 
> p.s. - i am super tired right now so hopefully there aren't a million mistakes in this thing.


End file.
